


Paint Me Your Love

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th squad - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, etc etc - Freeform, implied armin/eren, kuchel/kenny teehee, mentions of kuchel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: And he loved her. He knew he always would. Yesterday, today, tomorrow and the next days to come.But it wasn’t meant to be, no. It never was.





	Paint Me Your Love

Levi stood in front of the tall mirror in his dressing room, checking the details of the tux he is wearing.  
Today’s the day. And he is anxious.

A knock on the door startled him, getting him out of his thoughts, and in came Hanji, wearing a beautiful white dress. She looked at him and smiled, “Levi, it’s time.”  
Together they went out of the room and made their way to the church, where he stood in-front, awaiting the girl he loves so dear. Just then, there was a little but not unnoticeable disturbance by the church’s front doors, signalling that the bride already arrived. He smiled and composed himself, smiling at the blonde and brunet beside him.

The wedding bells rang, and the wedding march started.

The Smith daughter walked in first as the chosen ring bearer for the event. Following behind was Annie and Bertolt, Connie and Sasha, Jean and Marco, Hanji and Erwin, Mike and Nanaba and finally, in her uncle Kenny’s arm, the bride, encased in a beautiful white flowing gown, her veil failing to shield her beauty from the world.

She looked stunning, even more so than usual. Her gray eyes piercing, her black hair that has grown over time, tied into a bun, her pale skin shining naturally. It was like everything blurred and for Levi, it was just him and her.

Once she reached the aisle, she first hugged her blonde bestfriend, Armin. Tears were shed, and Levi just looked at them smiling. She also went to Eren, hugged him before turning to Levi. She smiled, and it seemed to Levi that the world stopped. He was so in-love with her.

“Levi.” She called before hugging him tightly.  
“Mika.” He said softly, returning the hug. They stayed like that for awhile, never caring, until a cough took them back to the present time. Mikasa released Levi from her hug and Levi held her face beneath the wedding veil, holding her cheeks and wiping the tears that flow from her eyes. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright. You’re gonna be alright.” He said, smiling ever so gently to her. Mikasa returned the smile and hugged him again. “I will miss you.” Mikasa whispered, her face buried in his neck. Levi smiled, tho not seen. “And I, you.” He said, before patting her back. She let go of the hug and went beside Eren, reaching out for his outheld hand and went to stand by his side for the rest of the wedding ceremony. And Levi took his place beside Armin and Kenny, in the first row chairs, as a spectator of this wedding, as Eren’s best man, and as Mikasa’s twin brother.  
Because that’s all he is. And that’s all he will ever be.

—————————————---------------------------------------

It was a miracle that somehow, he managed to stay and watch as Mikasa exchanged wedding vows with Eren, exchanged rings, exchanged kisses. He looked at her and saw how happy she is with Eren. And he was happy. Even when inside, it deeply hurts, like a knife being etched into his heart. As he stood in the doorway of the reception area, he can’t help but to revel in his emotions, a mixture of happiness, regret and pain.

“How you wish you could just change how the world goes and maybe, it could be you and the person you love, right?” A voice beside him spoke. He turned and looked at Kenny, alongside him was Armin. He sighed, “What are you two doing here?” Kenny just shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, handing one to Levi and Armin.

“It was painful, when I saw your mother marry your father. Painful when I saw how much he means to her, even though she was being abused. But it was worth it, to be able to see her smiles, to be able to hear her laugh. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. And then you and Mikasa came and everything became even more beautiful.” Kenny started. “And when she died, it was hell. I lost the person I love the most. And I took both of you in, and I felt complete again. You look just like your Kuchel, Levi. You look so much like her.”  
Levi remained quiet.

“Eren, on the other hand, he was.. the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Armin then started. “He was always there to save my ass when I got bullied, even though he gets beaten up as well.” He laughs. “But things changed when we met both Mikasa and you.” He smiled a faint but gentle one, reminiscing the memories the four of them shared in their childhood. “It was the first time I saw Eren become head over heels with another person. And then I saw you and I’ve never seen someone love so much. So much, I can see myself and so much that it hurts. I loved Eren, and I will always do.” He breathed heavily. “But he has Mikasa now right? And I’m just. I’m happy that someone made him feel happy and loved and protected, even if it was not me, even if it is not me anymore.”

They stayed silent.

“Mikasa.” Levi started. “She was all there is for me. After mom died, I found it in myself that I would be the one to protect her from this world. I would be the one to save her and be with her, for the rest of my life.” Tears started to silently fall from his eyes. “And to other people, it may seem just a brother looking out for her sister but to me, it was more than that. She was a woman to me, a woman worth loving and protecting. A woman who deserves the world, a woman whom I want to give the world and the sun that shines in it. Mikasa is the woman I love.” 

And suddenly, all the memories came rushing back. The warmth he feels when Mikasa snuggles beside him during a storm when she would slip into the bed beside him. The feeling of her hands in his when she held them in a trip to an amusement park, holding him tightly to help alleviate the fear when they rode the rollercoaster. The feeling of her lips on his, that day they confessed their mutual feelings to each other. The feeling of his body against hers, moving rhythmically in passion. That day, when Kenny found out, and they had to be separated from each other, for a long, long time and when he came back, he knew there was nothing to come back to. Mikasa was engaged to Eren Jaeger. She fell in love, and Eren gladly picked up her broken pieces and fixed her to the woman she is right now. Strong, independent, happy, and deserving of the love Levi was never and will never be able to provide.

“I did it for you, Levi. I knew how it felt. It felt right, but at the same time it was wrong. And I just knew, I had to. I am sorry.” Kenny apologized, placing his hand on Levi’s shoulder and squeezing it slightly. Levi understood.

Because he knew. The three of them knew. Love is beautiful, but can turn a painting into a dull black and white void of any emotions but pain.

And as they revel in their new-found company of pain and heartbreaks, the three of them decided, ever so silently to start a journey, a new life, a new start. For them, and their hearts. And Levi?  
He was gazing ahead, and he knew there is something out there. He may not know what it is, but he can’t wait to find out.

Because Love is a painting, it may start as simple as black and white but it can escalate into something even more beautiful. You just have to paint it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published SNK fanfiction. It's only one-shot. I need to start somewhere small before I try to write and publish longer ones. I hope you all enjoy and please, tell me what you think about it! It means a lot. Thank you! <3


End file.
